When Worlds Collide
by Imjustafan4077
Summary: People are blind to their own situations."Goodbye Margaret" "Goodbye Hawkeye" they never knew until it was right in front of them,they dismissed the actions as fear... clutching at anything they could to remain sane. (Margaret/Hawkeye fluffy oneshot, end of the war)


**I literally got this idea from two simple words 'Unmatched Team' I was reading another fanfiction ironically Lol anywho better get going before I lose my I got all the cut out parts,whenever I copy and paste something fanfiction deletes really random parts so if i missed any let me know**

* * *

From the outside they were just Hawkeye and Margaret,but their friends knew they were a force to be reckoned with but of course they only became that fearsome duo when the situation was dire,otherwise they were jokes,eye rolls, and arguments.

Henry Blake was the first to notice this unmatched team in the operating room, he was surprised, almost everyone was, when they requested they work with each agreed, there was no harm, actually there's probably about a thousand or so people that are alive today because of the duo.

Walter 'Radar' O'Reilly was the next, most people thought the boy saw more than he let on, he had this sixth sense, which was sensing danger now Margaret and Hawkeye weren't a danger, quite the opposite really, but Radar still seemed to know,maybe they confided in him or he 'accidentally' overheard a conversation but Radar attempted to put them on as many missions together as possible. Hawkeye was like an older brother to the young corporal, and Margaret wasn't much to him until later, but he saw the potential of greatness between the two, wanting to help as many people as possible so he paired them up when he could.

Now I could go on to everyone in order of which they figured it out,but that would get a bit annoying wouldn't it? So i'll skip the boring parts and get to the last of the people to figure it out, Margaret and Hawkeye.

I don't know about the other 99% of the population, but people tend to be blind to their own flirts with other nurses, you get extremely mad over something 'completely different'. Everyone else looks on waiting for the storm, watching it brew right under their noses.

When Margaret got married to Penobscot, Hawkeye was furious, nothing could go right for him in those weeks when she'd be in Tokyo with him,that's why they got plastered and put the Lt. Colonel's legs in a cast. He would never admit this to himself but she was like a flashlight in the dark of the night, the sun coming out on a cloudy day. He always questioned her choice in men, first ferret-face then the Lt. Colonel.

 _Why wasn't he even an option for her?_ He questioned constantly.

Of course he knew that he was an option, considering what happened at the aid station, but they were frightened and tired, it certainly didn't surprise them what he felt as though he needed to be accepted by her to be truly happy, of course that would never happen, she was regulation, he was a born prankster that hated the draft,but he still held onto the hope that one day she'd loosen up for once and maybe join him in his mischievous ways.

When she did finally lay back and calm down they became as thick as thieves, an even more dangerous pair than before, if one was mad then so was the other (normally at each other) and the whole camp knew it.

She had done the same as Hawkeye and dismissed the events of the aid station as being the acts of two scared,frightened people just looking for something to hold on the war finally ended she had hoped they would stay in contact, when it was finally time for her to return to the base that was her home, and him to go back to Crabapple Cove, she dreaded the end of their partnership.

They ended up being on the same flight out of Korea, they chose seats next to each other, they chatted the entire way to Hawaii, His flight would come about an hour later and hers an hour after that, they stayed together making sure to spend as much time as possible talking about their plans when they finally got home.

For Hawkeye it was catching up with his father, for Margaret it was finding normalcy in the chaotic world she lived it was time for Hawkeye to leave she walked him as far as she could.

He shuffled his feet "Goodbye Margaret, Hopefully we cross paths again"

She would never admit this but the sight of the Hawkeye Pierce saying goodbye made her eyes tear up and she struggled to keep them at bay "Goodbye Hawkeye, I also hope to see you again"

When she finally got the courage to walk away, she was stopped by someone grabbing her hand and turning her around, before she could even question why there were lips pressed against hers and she felt every emotion he was trying to project; the hatred of the war, the longing, and finally the grief, everything overwhelmed her and she knew this couldn't last forever so she let him end it, after what seemed like seconds when he had started.

He turned away and walked onto the plane, she walked the opposite direction, she noted that instead of perfume she smelled like Gin, Cigars, and crystal clear blue eyes. She knew eye colors weren't something you could smell but it was something she associated with the other two so strongly she may as well have smelled it.

She sat at the bar for while thinking over the many memorable moments in her life that happened at the 4077th, she considered them family, and now they were going back and she realized just how diverse the people were, each from a different place and it was becoming painfully obvious that she had become dependent on her adopted family.

 _Hell they were more of a family to her than her actual family…_

 **-Time Skip 5 years-**

They had gotten together once a year on the anniversary of the end of the were as tight as they were when they were the 4077th. Klinger came back after finding Soon-Lee's parents, Radar was married with a child on the way during the first come together they had, Trapper met BJ, BJ was having another child and brought Erin for everyone to meet, the padre was still in the church,though now he translated for the deaf and read lips, Potter looked broken, not long after the war they attended the funeral of and they thought it broke him, Hawkeye was still a doctor and took Potter with him to Crabapple Cove when the meetup was over, Margaret quit the army and enjoyed life wherever it took her.

They had kissed again, though this time she joined Hawkeye and Potter to Crabapple Cove, She finally met Daniel Pierce, Hawk's father, they got along splendidly, Potter lived with Daniel (because like his son he hated formality and insisted that we call him by his first name) Hawkeye got his own place which Margaret stayed in.

Daniel Pierce was the last person to figure it out, he saw immediately when he saw his son with her coming off the he came back from the war his son had lost the mischievous look in his eyes but when he came off that plane he looked like a child on Christmas, Daniel and Potter have discovered this particular topic was extremely amusing,and when they announced their engagement they were only mildly surprised,since neither knew they had even started dating.

They were married in June of 1958 and everyone was invited, many cried, many were surprised, most of them gave knowing smiles when they finally confessed just how much they meant to each other,Frank came briefly before the ceremony and told Hawkeye straight out that they would never work,that Margaret would come to her senses and come crawling back to him.

Needless to say he left with a broken nose and a fractured pelvis,Margaret came down when she heard the ambulances pulling up, when she saw Frank being put into the car she turned with a smile and continued getting ready.

They Died on July 27th,1977 as Benjamin 'Hawkeye' Pierce and Margaret Pierce.

 **-The End-**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, hopefully the summary didn't totally suck and I actually get some views on this I'll see you next time I if you're wondering why I picked that day, and you're not a history buff, July 27th 1953 is when the Korean war was ended in a stalemate.I know it's highly unlikely for two people to die on the same day but just give me this one, 1977 has no significance.**


End file.
